Morning After
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: "Hey, sugarplum." He muttered back, his voice was just as sleepy. He felt an arm drape across his back and a hand brush hair from his dead eyes. He felt a pressure of lips against his own. / right after the season finale is where this picks up! fluff inside.


**entitled;** morning after  
**summary;**_ "Hey, sugarplum." He muttered back, his voice was just as sleepy. He felt an arm drape across his back and a hand brush hair from his dead eyes. He felt a pressure of lips against his own.__**  
**_**rating;** t for sex theme  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** I wrote this story basically after the season finale and his worked on it here and there. It hasn't been thoroughly edited and I just want it posted before the season premiere so that's what I'm doing! And it is just a one-shot!

* * *

**morning after**

**.**

He knew it was morning without having the use of his eyes. What he didn't know is where he was, because he was certain that last night had been a dream. He couldn't bring himself to believe that what had transgressed last night had actually happened. But it didn't stop him from stretching out his left hand, the smooth sheets falling on his bare skin just so that it makes him wish he was back in his dream world. The bare emptiness he thought he would find as he stretched his hand out to confirm his suspicions was ruined when his hand skimmed the flat surface of warm skin. He let his fingers travel over the skin, skimming softly. He smiled to himself as he brought back last night clearly, now knowing that it definitely was not a dream. He closes his eyes as he tries to remember every detail of last night.

* * *

_They pull away; well he does so he can give her a chance to walk away. "I'm glad we're having this talk." He chuckles at her response before them both pull at each other again, clashing lips against lips. His hand reaches up and wound her long locks around his hand. He smiled as she deepens the kiss, pulling him further down until they collapsed on the bed. As she pulls him under her, he reflects on the ride here and realizes that he did not think this would be happening, thought she would turn him down or tell him to go home, but she was on top of him- well now she was under him and this was turning into the night of his dreams as he pulled at the hem of her shirt, her fingers working deftly against the buttons of his._

_When did his jacket even come off? He thought to himself, as he shrugged off his button- up, now just having on his undershirt and dress pants. He lets his hand slip under her shirt, not going further than letting his hands slide over the flat surface of her stomach. He sits up suddenly, and now she straddling him. She lets out a laugh that makes him smile. It's then he lifts her shirt over her head and she allows it. His hand goes back to her waist as his other hand trails down her leg; it was bent under her as she straddled him. If she moved a little to the left- he made a sound, like a moan and she smiled into the kiss._

* * *

"Auggie?" Her voice was thick, like she had been sleeping for days. Morning voice is what some called it. It snapped him out of his memories. But he still smiled as he heard her, waking up next to Annie Walker.

"Hey, sugarplum." He muttered back, his voice was just as sleepy. He felt an arm drape across his back and a hand brush hair from his dead eyes. He felt a pressure of lips against his own. The sensation left as quickly as it came, but the arm stayed, fingers brushing through his hair, that as far as he knew was still a dark brown.

"So, how was last night? Sleep well?" She asked as he turned his head to what he figured would be her general direction.

A smirk crossed his features as he remarked with: "What do you think?" He turned over onto his back to let her see his face better, but didn't expect her to climb across him and straddle his waist. He chuckled as she leaned down, the barest hint of grapefruit still lingering on her neck. He chuckled as he finally got to her lips, one hand resting on the side of her face, the other climbing up her sheet-clad leg.

"My, my, Walker. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to seduce me." Auggie teased as he felt her smile against the kiss on the side of his neck, before she nipped at his lips.

Her voice was smooth with sarcasm as she replied, "And I was trying so hard to hide it." It made him chuckle as he already knew he was ready for round two. His hand started pushing the sheet back up her leg, revealing everything and she smirked against his lips as she moved backward, down him. It wasn't long before they were moving in sync, but then again it wasn't long before he flipped her, making her laugh ring out into the early morning.

* * *

As they both became spent they fell back against the pillows, Annie using his cheats as pillow as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "We need a shower before we go into work." He murmurs.

She laughs again. "You think?

She leads him to her shower, "Wouldn't want you to trip and fall." He laughs at that remark. She continues with how she thinks that her sister left some clothes here of her husband's. Soon in his world of black, he heard the sound of running water and besides that it was quiet.

"So, we still on for Friday?" He asks out to, for all he knows, an empty room. He doesn't hear anything in reply so he shrugs. He then hears the feet walking in to the room. "Towels and clothes." He feels the soft material in his hands and he feels her lead them, his hands that are holding the towels, to a flat surface.

He then feels around and grasps the shower door. "See you later." He winks and disappears.

* * *

"Hey." She says as she runs the towel through her hair, catching the excess water. Auggie was on a barstool in the kitchen eating what she thinks is Chinese takeout from a night- or two- ago.

"Hey yourself." He smarts back, and she laughs to herself. He makes her laugh a lot, She thinks and she likes it. She walks to the fridge and grabs some mushu chicken, ready to hear it up. "So, want to give me a ride?" He asks as the seconds tick down on her breakfast.

She nods to herself, walking to stand behind him. "Sure. Oh, last night was amazing." She adds with a quick laugh and a kiss to his neck. His smile widens and he reaches out and she moves into touching distance. He wraps his arm around her torso and pulls her down onto his lap."I liked this morning better." That makes her smile and giggle as he nuzzles her neck. The bell dings and she rushes to grab her breakfast.

She starts to dig into her Chinese. "What are you eating?" He asks after he hears munching sounds. She chews before answering. "Mushu, you?"

He tilts the container in her direction. "I think its low mien."

"Yeah, it the noodles." She confirms. They eat in a comfy silence for awhile. By the time their done, he just snaps out his cane and grabs the jacket that her sisters' husband once wore. "We're going to be late." He calls from the back patio. She chokes down what's left in the container, throwing it in the trash as she passes before rushing to grab her purse, phone, and keys and heads out after him.

* * *

**what do you guys think?**


End file.
